Never Forget
by nny94
Summary: A pure OC story not taking place on or around Berk (for now.) Krann is a thief who lives his life alone and is also known as a warrior for hire who slays dragons. Don't expect just another OC story with someone getting a Night Fury or having their own. Takes place after first season of TV show at least. Rated T for mild language and violence.


**a/n: When I started reading fanfics I hated the idea of OCs interacting with canons. I planned on writing a story with just OCs, but I will see where this goes or if people are even interested or not. Reviews greatly appreciated, along with constructive criticism.**

* * *

The sound of leather boots repeatedly hitting the dirt ground are very audible as I run away from the wooden structures behind me. I hear my own steps more so than the ones chasing me. I glanced behind my cloak only once to see a group of men on my tail, _I only stole some fish._ I thought looking down at my right arm and then glanced at my left hand, _and this lovely necklace.. _The necklace was not extremely decorative, but its design was like no other. It was a gold pendant on a cheap, but strong string. It was molded to look like a tree and something only a master craftsman could create after months of work. I continued to run as hateful and threatening words were shot my way without leisure.

"Get back here you rat!"

"Thief! Stop that thief!"

"Once we get our hands on you waste of a person!"

Being a thief was not a popular career, especially in these Viking nations or anywhere else for that matter. It was also one of the only two things I was good at, and the need for a dragon slayer was dying around with people figuring out what they could be used for. People chase you, threaten your life just because you did not want to spend a little gold on an item or offer something in trade. I see that I am not getting much further ahead of the people chasing me so I jump off the main path and sail straight into the trees. _They'll never find me in here..._ I liked to wishfully think this. This was only my second time on the island of trade known as Heavy Arms. It was a great place to come for trade since the villagers are not hostile until given a reason. They were above the pillaging and raiding of other villages, but if one messed with them it would be the end of that one's life. Unlike the other people I worked solely alone and trusted no one but myself to get by in this life.

The hills that lead down into the forest towards the shore were rather slick from a recent rainstorm. I started to slide down the hills. The only problem to one might be the mud staining your clothes, but with a little water the so called inconvenience is gone. The shouting and footsteps of the men chasing me are dying down a lot more after taking this unmarked path. They seemed a bit fearful to enter these woods or to come after me alone, they seemed to all be staying together in numbers for safety. Or so I think, the main thing that is on my mind is getting the hell off this forsaken island that houses the Heavy Arm tribe.

The sound of waves only grow more as I felt I was getting closer to where my boat was docked, _escape!_ I normally did not steal jewelry, but this one had caught my eye. _It reminds me of something from my home village..._ I knew that I wanted it so I took it, and I took it with haste and planned to get out of here the very next second. My eyes got so fixated on the gold on a string I soon fell and hit the ground with force. "What the..?!" I stopped myself for an extra second cause it did not feel like I tripped on a root or a rock, but whatever had tripped me had moved.

I turn myself around quickly so I am on my back, but a second later there was something large on my arms and hovering over me. I look up to see some bright yellow eyes that had a hint of green mixed in with the color. I was being held down by a massive black dragon, and I recognized it as the one some people only thought was a fable. "Night fury..." _finally, a dragon I haven't killed... not the best time though._ I was able to slip my left hand free and reached or my dagger on my right side and sent it to the massive black paw with claws on me. A large roar comes from the beast and I draw my dagger from its hide and back up and hopping to my feet. "A night fury.. I don't care what the legends say, you're going to fall to my blades!" The yellowish, angry eyes in front of me did not phase one bit. The dragon checked the injury I had given it for a second before looking back at me with those eyes full of hate. This look I had seen many times before, always right after I landed a first strike on a winged beast. It said that they were beyond surprised that a human would try to fight or kill them, that something they thought would never happen since they knew they were so much stronger. That was true, but we usually had the upper hand on intelligence. That is what I thought at least, some Vikings are still stupid enough to go after a dragon without knowing their weaknesses.

I had actually forgotten that I was running away from my latest heist, this was my focus now. I have slain monstrous nightmares, zipplebacks, changewings, whispering deaths, you name it. But I have never had the chance to fight something as rare as this. I have seen one, or thought I saw one of these flying at night one day, but there was no way to be exactly sure. I also hated this idea that you could be friends with dragons. I have seen one or two vikings in my travels that was riding one of the scaled beasts, but I would never need one to help me in my travels. _...As useful as it might be..._ I was still staring down this monster's hard gaze, it was seeming like it would last forever. Some might look down on me for killing the beasts now, but I have my reasons, not that anyone cares about them at all. I still had my dagger out instead of wielding my long sword. My mind was too focused on the mass of black scales I did not think straight, I felt like it might have run at any second. _A night fury... if I killed one of you, I could kill any dragon.. _This was going to be my ultimate test and the threat of being capture by a now angry tribe exited my head.

I charged first, tired of waiting and wanting this battle to start. In the distance the clamor of the village men could be heard, but the dragon and I paid no mind to it. As soon as I got near the dragon it seemed to be right behind with a quick jump, _damn that thing is fast!.._The dragon also wasted no time in trying to land a strike after I had stolen first blood. The dragon was just as tall as me, but it was probably bigger than the six feet I am.I quickly turned back and jumped forward since it was still in my range and sunk my dagger through one of its wings and through the wing it reached its body and locked in place. I can see its blood start to gush out immediately, but a measly dagger could only do so much. My mind goes to grab my sword as soon as the dagger is stuck in its hide, but as I did this I felt teeth locking in around my left side; I was in the dragon's jaws. It tosses me away from itself hard with a hard swing of its head. The first hit against the ground I hit it with my entire left side and I start to roll across the rocks and dirt. Luckily, if one can call it that, I hit a tree that stops my body. I shudder in a pain for a second and immediately tell my body to push itself up. My torn flesh starts to rise slowly, but I soon hit a personal roadblock and fall back to the ground. _F-... that dragon is strong..._ I glance at my torso, the left side that was bitten and injured. I can see the blood seeping from the wound at an almost steady pace from the teeth marks. The bite looked like holes have been punctured with so much ease; I was paper that could have holes easily pushed through it to this dragon. I had been injured before, but not to this degree. _That, was no dragon bite I've felt before... ...why is something so powerful so rare?.. ...these things could dominate the world... _I push myself up against the tree that stopped my violent roll and look at the dragon. _I.. lost?.._ I also finally notice that the voices of the villagers that chased me getting louder and louder.

_Is this how I fail?.. ...damn it!.._ I see that the dragon is unable to flee because its wing is stuck to its body cause of my short, but deep strike of the steel blade. We both sat here for a moment, both thinking about how useless we have become in this short battle. "Looks like the village is going to get the both of us now..." I spoke, not expecting a response from the dragon, but it suddenly starts to approach me. I laugh a bit, thinking that this dragon might actually understand my words. We both know that it is impossible to communicate anything other than hate between each other now. "It's either you or those voices that's going to be takin' away my life... you've bested me, the least I can offer is taking that steel out of you so you might escape..." I continue to ramble on feeling that death might be soon. I am only 24 years of age, but I knew that I would soon be in the ground and without head on my shoulders. _What a pointless short life... am I going to Asgard, __Fólkvangr?.. Or even Hel?.. I haven't been the most virtuous of people..._ The massive black dragon was closing in on me and I could soon feel its breathe on me. The dragon looked beyond unreasonable with what I have done to it. I did not want to fear the end, I would face it like every other man that lived before me. I continued to stare at the pinpoint wound I gave to the rare dragon. _At least I downed it.. ...but I won't get to kill it now, those villagers will... ..._ "...we both don't need to die... lemme take that blade out of you, I want to keep it anyways.." I started to reach up towards it, but met the growl of a dragon that actually sent terror under my skin. I fell back against the tree again, looking at its wrathful gaze. This was supposed to be one of the ultimate dragons, I now find myself under its will instead of my own. _What the hell am I doing?.. _ I did not stop though, death would meet me soon and I could only take its hand and see where I am led. _Being killed by a night fury is also a respectable death... too bad no one will know..._ I feel my hand reach the dagger and get a good grasp on its grip. _Is this dragon actually going to let me do this?.._ "T-this is going to hurt," I say pulling out the blade from the black scales and the dragon clearly shows pain. I did it slowly, it caused more pain, but I could not do it quickly, the tension was too high for rapid movements against this wild animal. I sat here in awe of the dragon, but knew that this would also be the last dragon I see and fight. "Well, finish me off." I say staring at the beast still, refusing to show any more fear, I am ready to die. The night fury starts to back up and flies off rather quickly, leaving me to live after staring at me and the bloody dagger in hand. _Heh... guess I'll lose my life to the villagers then. _

I was mad at myself now. This was my chance to be remembered as a legend for killing this rare dragon, but I had lost it. _Too many distractions.. yeah that was it..._ I was trying to think why I had failed so badly, I was a dragon slayer along with being a successful thief. _I had a necklace, I was escaping, and the village was after my head, and then I had to fight you..._ _If it was just you and me you would've been dead, you got lucky dragon..._ I was telling myself this to feel better, that it was not my fault I lost the fight. It did not matter now though, nothing mattered now. I look at my right hand and see the dragon's blood on it, it gleaming with a crimson redness in the spring sunlight. I then glance down at myself and cover my wound with my right hand, _you spilled more blood than I..._

I hate to think that I am going to be dead within the next few minutes. It is really something I hoped would not have happened this soon, but it was not something anyone could avoid forever. _Except those dragons... they seem to have such long lives..._ I thought; I read a book or two about the legendary creatures, but this was the only reading I ever did so I could have a greater advantage against these enemies. I always knew that the dragons would lead to my demise, not my thievery. I was always light on my foot and good to get away, but the dragons were a step up from everything, a challenge that nothing else could match. A giant lizard that could breathe fire and fly, even with a petty description like this would send seasoned warriors fearful messages. The footsteps grew louder and louder, my pass to leaving this reality getting to me quicker. _They might've left you alone if you just didn't steal this damn necklace.._ I thought going to look at the beautiful work of gold again, but it was not in my hand. "Where is it?" I said looking around to also see my fish was gone but the necklace was laying where the night fury and I had fought for a few seconds. _I only took it cause I know I've seen that jewelry somewhere else in my life... ...now I pay for it with my life._

"I heard the dragon roars coming from over there!"

"Hopefully that swine didn't escape by dragon."

"If we find him, I get his head! That necklace is mine."

"There's somebody sitting behind that tree!"

I turn back and look for a second knowing that the time has finally come. I am soon surrounded by a group of seven vikings. "Where is it?!" I am yelled at by several of the men. "Over there on the ground," I spoke almost weakly from my lips pointing to where the necklace lay. While some of the men went to go inspect it, especially the one I stole it from. The others looked at my injuries and wondered what was going on, "what happen to ye'?" "Not anything compared to what you're about to do to me.." I retorted to the man who asked the question looking him directly in the face. I was looking at all of them in the face, showing fear in a moment like this would just be pathetic. "You're right about that," one said raising his leg and kicking it into my ribs where I had been clamped onto by the night fury. I could not help but react to the attack, I let out a painful grunt indicating all the pain my body was experiencing. I see the blood coming from the wound faster now, _I need to get this bandaged... won't matter soon though.._ "You got your damn necklace, now take me prisoner or kill me!" I yelled at them after spitting onto one of their shirts. The man looked in disgust at me while holding his necklace I had taken. "Gladly cur." He started to draw his sword and the other men moved out of his way. I stared into his eyes that held some sort of pleasure while mine screamed in defiance.

He raised his blade and for the first time in my life I feared death.

...

A single blast rung out, a blast from a dragon. _I've never heard that strike before_. The man that was about to strike me now laid lifeless right next to me. _You're back?.. Why?!.. _The dragon I had spared was back. I knew I needed to take this opportunity to run, it would be my only chance of getting out of here alive. The black dragon soared over without landing to help. _Thanks, I guess..._ I bolted up as the other men were too amazed at the sight or checking on their fallen comrade. I ran straight ahead of snatching the gold piece once more and headed away from this area.

The sound of the sea started to rise to my ears again, _escape, I'm actually going to escape!_ This was a total surprise for me, just a minute ago I knew I would soon be lying headless on the ground, but this was my second chance. I run faster and faster seeing the ocean through the trees now, but I force myself to cease my sprint. "A cliff side? Really?!" I shouted in anger for myself. Here I was thinking I was about to get away, but now I am trapped again and the men were behind me on the trail to capture the thief. I look below and see no rocks, _there might be some under the water though._ I did not have long to think. Be killed by this now hostile tribe, or dive into the water below. I look behind me and see the men getting closer through the branches now. "Gods damn it!" I said as I ran and jumped off the cliff, _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _I think as the large blueness gets closer to me and I am about to contact the cold waters. I hit the waves and luckily went into the waters head first and did not hit the seafloor below. I swim up from under the waves, feeling my strength draining out now. The night fury's bite had really taken a toll on me, I found it harder to stroke against the water with my left arm. "I'm alive!.. I'm alive!.." I say out loud and start to swim back to the shore and plan to grab my boat quickly, but weakness starts to assume control of me. The tide only takes me out further as I try to fight it, but I soon see I am losing the battle. _No... No... I was so close..._

I look at the necklace one more time, _I know I've seen you before..._

_Guess I'll never find out where from though..._ I stop trying to fight drowning and just black out into nothingness in the cold, blue waters.


End file.
